ALFRED Y EL CASCANUECES
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: RusAme Los personajes ni algunas imagenes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya y los respectivos autores. La historia del cascanueces version Hetalia RusAme
1. INTRODUCCION

**ALFRED Y EL CASCANUECES**

 **INTRODUCCION**

Esta historia se desenvuelve en esta época, la familia Jones es popular en la ciudad de Rochester Minnesota, actualmente el Sr. Jones es un rico empresario que ha invertido en fábricas de pulpa celulosa y sequoia, su posición económica es sólida, sin embargo, no está convencido de que su hijo pueda con la empresa, Alfred no parece dar señales de ser astuto en ese aspecto, por ello desea que sus hijos se unan a personas influyentes y no pierdan el status social en el que están.

La familia Brangiski tiene poco tiempo de residir en Minnesota, le ha ido bastante bien que ya tiene lazos con varias familias de empresarios, ellos son exportadores de madera fina y tilo, últimamente han empezado a exportar de Estados Unidos a Rusia la sequoia (de la cual está hecho nuestro bello cascanueces), de esto es que ambas familias han tenido contacto y ha nacido en ellos el deseo de unirse de alguna forma y poder triplicar su actual economía.

La familia Jones consta del padre (Frederick), madre (Marie Fergie), hija (Amelia) y el introvertido Alfred F. Jones.

Por su parte la familia Brangiski padre (Iván), madre (Anastasia), hijas (Natalia y Ekaterina) y "el príncipe de porcelana" Iván Brangiski.

Este fanfic lo he tenido en la mente desde el año 2013, pero no había podido escribirlo debido a situaciones personales, hasta ahora pude concretar la idea, sobre todo por la película que va a salir, no quiero que digan que por esa razón escribí este Fic, soy muy fan de la ship RusAme, demasiado, si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia no duden en preguntarme, tratare de explicar las situaciones mejor. Espero sea de su agrado.

Este fanfic es dedicado a Jezabel Facino, siempre fuiste, eres y serás él Iván de mi Alfred.


	2. EL PRÍNCIPE DE PORCELANA

**CAPITULO 1**

" **EL PRINCIPE DE PORCELANA"**

Lentamente la nieve caía desde el cielo al suelo, lo hacia de una forma tan sutil que atrapaba la atencion del joven Alfred Frederick Jones. Pocas cosas eran las cuales le solian interesar, a sus 19 años no habia algo de lo que fuera fan.

La bella vista que se veia por la ventana adornaba bien las fiestas decembrinas, parecía que el clima supiese que dia era, navidad. Estaba tan distraido en ver como las calles se llenaban de nieve, aunque tonto pareciese a veces las cosas simples le distraian, por ello no escucho que su madre le hablaba para que bajara a cenar, era claro que la dichosa cena no iria a ser tranquila, sus padres acostumbraban a invitar a mucha gente influyente, tanta comodidad no era algo que le hiciera sentir a gusto, pues en su mayoria, ese tipo de personas solian ser vagas y superficiales, solo deseaban obtener beneficios propios para su futuro, asi tuvieran que casarse con alguien a quien despreciaran.

Alfred detestaba estar rodeado de ese tipo de gente, pues sabia que pronto su edad adulta llegaria y era casi seguro que le harian desposar a alguna mujer influyente, no podia si quiera pensar en eso, no deseaba una vida asi, por ello el se portaba de manera grosera con las personas, arrogante, mimado y caprichoso. Al tener de todo, el vinculo con las personas era lo que menos podia mantener.

Al no haber respuesta del mayor de sus hijos, la Sra. Jones subio por su primogenito, le parecia increible que Alfred fuera asi de descortes, al llegar a la habitacion abrio disgustada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

 **-¡Llevo un rato llamandote Alfred!, por el amor a dios puedes por lo menos hoy quitar esa cara de fastidio y bajar a cenar, quizas venga a nuestra casa la familia Brangiski, una poderosa familia rusa que esta por controlar la economía de nuestro pais, comerciantes de madera fina, ellos tienen un hijo de 23 años el cual es soltero aun, tú hermana Amelia pronto cumplira 18 años, podria ser una buena pretendiente para el joven Brangiski, asi que deben conocer bien a nuestra familia, por hoy te pedire que te comportes, debemos dar una buena impresión-** se acerco al rubio y le jalo del brazo para sacarlo de la habitacion y dirigirlo a las escaleras.

Al joven no le quedo de otra que obedecer a su madre, pues su padre estaba ya en el ultimo escalon con el ceño fruncido, al observar bien a la certidumbre vio como su hermana menor hablaba con los presentes, ella tenia esa chispa nata que hacia agradar a la gente, ella era asi, encajaba perfecto en la sociedad, y por ello mismo era el orgullo de sus padres, todo lo contrario a él.

La noche trasncurria y cada vez tenia que interactuar mas con las personas, se limitaba de decir " _hola_ ", " _¿como estas?_ " y " _con permiso"_. Cada vez la hora de la cena llegaba y sabia que finalizando esta podria ir a su habitación a dormir, disfrutaba la frustración de sus padres al ver que la familia Brangiski habia llegado sin su hijo, además el ver que las hijas de estos eran hermosas, ellas habian mencionado que su hermano quizás llegaría después, Amelia se portaba como toda una dama de la sociedad, si habia una oveja blanca en su familia de ovejas avaras y negras, sin duda era él.

La cena habia sido exquisita, perfecta de no ser por lo que sus padres hablaban, que si la escuela, lo logros de Amelia, lo hermosa que era, asi mismo las hijas de los Brangiski y del chico Brangiski, elogiaban los logros de su hijo, el hombre era como su madre habia deseado que fuese siempre, atletico, inteligente, fuerte, hablaba cinco idiomas, se graduó de una escuela prestigiosa, era guapo segun su hermana y madre, después de ver una fotografía de el en el celular de la Ekaterina Brangiski, tocaba el piano, el violín y por si fuera poco era tan elegante que parecia de la realeza, _un principe de porcelana_ , por aquel color de piel. En varias ocasiones tuvo que escuchar a su padre repertir que debia ser como él, tanto era su enojo que ya lo odiaba sin si quiera conocerlo.

 **-Ha llegado un automovil rojo, ¿sera el joven Brangiski**?- pregunto la Sra. Jones.

 **-En efecto-** respondió el padre del joven

 **-¡Vamos a recibirle!-** propuso la joven rubia, a lo cual todos asintieron, lo que podia ser peor, Brangiski el centro de atención de esa noche. Con su familia emocionada por la llegada de quien podria ser su futuro yerno Alfred se escabulló hacia su habitación, estaba enojado, algo decaido, podria entenderse como deprimido, sacudió su cabeza al pensar en ello, debia ir a dormir. Justo iba a subir las escaleras cuando alguien le tomó del brazo, al darse vuelta rapidamente se dio cuenta que era su tio, Arthur Kirkland.

 **-¡Tio!, jejeje -** feliz se estrechó en sus brazos **-¿Mamá sabe que estas aqui?-**

 **-No, si tu roñosa madre se entera, me saca a patadas, pero decidí aprovechar a tanta gente para meterme y dejarte tu regalo-** sonriendo saco de su bolsa un pequeño cascanueces - **Ten, feliz navidad-**

 **-Gracias, hehehe, espero mamá algun dia deje de molestarte por la vida modesta que llevas, ¿qué es esto?-** tomó al pequeño muñeco en sus manos.

- **Es un cascanueces, se que no es un auto nuevo o el último iphone a la moda, pero espero te guste, conservalo, la persona que me lo vendio me dijo que era mágico-**

 **-Ya veo el porque me lo compraste, ya sabes que dice mamá, el que vivas haciendo brebajes y leyendo la suerte no es bueno, hehehe pero esta bien, lo conservare-** pego a su pecho al muñeco, pudo oir el bullicio de su madre abriendo la puerta **-Ya vienen, adios y gracias-**

 **-No es nada-** se rascó la cabeza y suspiro- **Por cierto, eres único siendo quien eres, no necesitas hacer lo que tus padres quieren, no les hagas caso y guíate por tus instintos, es lo que te hace diferente del resto, me voy-**

 **-Oke...-** no entendió el porque de aquellas palabras, aun asi se abrazaron por última vez y Arthur se esfumó rápido, a veces creia que su tio si poseia poderes extranormales. Con el muñeco en su mano aprovecho el subir a su habitación antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta, estaban tan embelesados con el jóven Brangiski que ni se preocuparon por él esa noche. Daba gracias al cielo por no haber visto a ese hombre, por haber sobrevivido a esa noche y por su peculiar muñeco.

La celebración terminó pronto, pues los Sres. Brangiski debian ir a Rusia a visitar a la familia, pese a que ellos no celebraban la navidad en su país era buena la temporada para visitarlos, los padres de Alfred estaban facinados con el ruso que no dejaban de hablar de él, incluso en los pasillos de las habitaciones. Su madre reprochó entre dientes el comportamiento de su hijo, pues había sido descortés desaparecer a la mitad de la noche. No tardaron mucho y se fueron a dormir, Alfred no habia podido concebir el sueño esa noche, pues el ruido de la gente era fuerte, ya ahora que hacia silencio en su casa, se acomodó en su cama, puso a su bello cascanueces en el buró del teléfono, apagó su móvil y entrecerró sus ojos observando al muñeco, el detalle de este era místico, tenia ojos violetas, cabello cenizo, una naríz grande, su ropa roja, el gorro negro, unas botas y esa peculiar bufanda, recordó vagamente que había escuchado cuentos sobre ese personaje.

- **Hehehe...-** al fín después de un largo dia Alfred pudo dormir.

El sueño no había sido profundo, que somnoliento escuchó una voz que le llamaba, fuerte y claro. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, observóa todos lados de su habitación esperando hallar la causa del ruido, algo que le dijera que había sido lo que le hablo, miró detenidamente hacia el buró, había sonidos extraños proveniemntes de la sala y el cascanueces de madera había desaparecido.


	3. UN EXTRAÑO REY DE UN EXTRAÑO LUGAR

**CAPITULO 2**

" **UN EXTRAÑO REY DE UN EXTRAÑO LUGAR"**

Se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta, había logrado determinar que los ruidos se escuchaban en la parte de abajo de la casa, al parecer alguien susurraba en la sala. Salió de su habitación y se asomó por las escaleras, algo inútil ya que no podía ver nada desde esa posición. Llamó a sus padres en dos ocasiones pero estos parecían no responder. Entonces, se armó de valor y decidió bajar las escaleras lo más despacio posible.

Aquel ruido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y claro, era como si husmearan en la sala. Al estar ya completamente en el nivel inferior pudo observar a un hombre que parecía olfatear el árbol de navidad, como si rastreara algo. Alfred tragó fuerte, su personalidad impulsiva escondida le hizo acercarse a tocarle el hombro a ese hombre de aspecto extraño, acto seguido, aquel intruso rápido volteo a verle, haciendo que el joven diera pasos hacia atrás y ponerse en guardia. El intruso portaba unos atuendos muy llamativos en tonalidades, azul y negro, era rubio y traía atado el cabello con una cintilla.

Aquel sujeto no parecía estar asustado al ser descubierto, por el contrario traía una mirada traviesa y curiosa. Al darse cuenta del joven, lo recorrió con la mirada y acorto aquella distancia que había marcado.

 **-Bonjour….-** olfateó de cerca al joven **-Fresas… quizás cerezas-**

 **-¿Disculpa?-**

 _ **-Oh mon cherí**_ **, guardaba tu aroma en mi memoria, hueles a cerezas-**

 **-¿Ah?-** sacudió su cabeza **-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?-**

 **-Oh~ que descortesía de mi parte al no presentarme, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, rey de Rat' ah-** clavo sus ojos azules de forma insistente en el joven, el cual le miraba desafiante **\- Vamos, no pongas esa cara, no me veas como tu enemigo, yo solo he venido en busca de un pequeño de madera, nariz grande, sombrero y bufanda, tiene un exquisito aroma a malvavisco-**

 **-El cascanueces…-** susurro.

 **-Increíble, pareces conocerlo bien mi joven doncello, dime dónde esta y me iré-** extendió su mano para acariciar con el dorso de mano la melena rubia del joven.

 **-¿Por qué lo deseas?-** alzó una ceja y alejo esa mano de su cabello.

 **-Lamento no poder decirte, sin embargo te puedo cambiar ese favor por otro, dime donde esta el cascanueces y te regalare un beso-** de nuevo esa mano se acerco, pero ahora a tocarle el mentón con su dedo índice.

 **-¿Yo para que necesito un beso tuyo?, no tengo idea de donde esta, sal de mi casa ahora mismo o llamare a mis padres y ellos a la policía-** le empujo con ambas manos.

 **-Calma dulzura, no hay que ponernos serios, si no sabes el paradero de dicho muñeco déjame buscarlo, se que esta aquí, puedo sentir su dulce fragancia, la de gente de Rat'ah tienen esa peculiar habilidad de reconocer el olor de las personas, mi olfato no me miente, el cascanueces esta aquí, ¡no me iré hasta llevarlo conmigo!-** sentenció.

 **-No lo harás-** ese rey le daba mala espina, pese a que no entendía bien ese asunto del muñeco, el tal Francis parecía no tener buenas intenciones **– No entiendo porque el interés en un muñeco de madera, aunque fuese elaborado con una madera fina no es tanta, su costo debe ser bajo o nulo-** pensaba aquello ya que su tío Arthur se lo había obsequiado y tan rico no era.

 **-Pequeño-** le palmo la cabeza **\- Ese muñeco quizás no tiene valor monetario alguno, pero… si interfieres en su búsqueda, no me va a quedar de otra que llevarte conmigo y serás tu quien pague su deuda-**

 **-¿Deuda?, hahaha ¿Cómo va a ser que un muñeco inerte de madera te deba algo?, no tiene vida, hahahahaha, si que me has hecho reír, además ese lugar que mencionas no existe, no seré bueno en los estudios pero, jamás he oído hablar de un lugar así-**

 **-Tsk!, incrédulo, de mi y de mi reino nadie se burla, así tengas una hermosa carita, has olvidado que soy un rey-** levantó la mano listo para darle una bofetada. El joven rubio cerro los ojos tratando de cubrirse la cara con sus manos.

El golpe de esa mano se escuchó seco, se hizo un silencio el cual no se prolongo, sin embargo aquel golpe no había logrado su meta, Alfred abrió los ojos y rápido giro su vista a ver al loco rey, pero no pudo, ya que alguien estaba interfiriendo entre ellos, era un hombre alto, pues los hombros de este estaban a la altura de sus ojos, tenia el cabello cenizo guardado en un sombrero negro y grande, al poder entender bien lo que sucedía, observo que aquel sujeto había detenido el golpe del rey.

 **-Al fin apareces…-** comento el rey con una gran sonrisa.

 **-No esta permitido que nadie de la realeza toque a ninguna persona –** tomó ambas muñecas del rey y las hizo bajar de forma brusca **– Levantándole la mano a un adolescente, ¿así dice ser el rey de Rat'ah? He de decirle que no tolero esas injusticias de un soberano caprichoso-** frunció el ceño de manera pronunciada **-Y si se atreve a si quiera intentar hacerle algo al joven, no le garantizo la estabilidad de su reino-**

 **-¿Amenazas de nuevo contra mi?, basta de cortesías en tu léxico-** Replicó el rey rubio y se acomodo las mangas **-Bien sabemos que en realidad eres mas burdo y ruín, a menos que estés interesado en impresionar a alguien-** miró de reojo detrás de la espalda de este y sonrió ladino **-Si estoy en lo correcto, puede que a la persona que estuve a punto de darle su merecido, valga más que tu existencia** _ **poupèe**_ **~-**

 **-Qué dices…-** alzó una ceja el hombre mas alto, se cruzo de brazos y ladeo la vista, tal precia que aquel extraño rey había dado en el clavo **– Tus palabras no tienen objeción en esta situación, el hecho que no haya sido una buena persona en el pasado no significa que ahora deba comportarme como tal, pero no estamos hablando de mi, si no de tus manos y este joven-**

 **-Estas decidido a redimirte, bien, entonces paga lo que me debes-**

Aquella charla entre esas personas desconocidas en la sala de su casa no era nada natural, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, giro la cabeza en ambos lados esperando dos cosas, una cámara escondida por una mala broma o algún agujero donde personas locas estaban entrando, pero ninguna de las dos parecía ser una opción, ni cámaras, ni agujeros, ni dimensiones, algo no estaba bien en todo ello. El cenizo que tenia enfrente portaba el atuendo del muñeco que su tío le había obsequiado, se talló la frente con sus dedos tratando de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **-Ustedes, ¡quieren dejar de hablar!, en primera, no se refieran a mi como "doncello", "adolescente" o "joven", mi nombre es Alfred, en segunda, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿amigos de mi padre?, no estoy entendiendo nada-**

 **-Así que el doncello se llama Alfred, ya te he dicho, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, el hermoso y perfecto rey de Rat' ah-** alzo ambos brazos sonriendo.

 **-Ah… si, el extraño rey de rata, claro… -** rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

 **-¡Rata!, es Rat' ah!, pronúncialo bien-**

 **-Hehehe, rey Rata le va mejor majestad-** sonrió tiernamente el alto, quien escondía su risa debajo de esa bufanda.

 **\- ¿Y tú? –** preguntó el más joven, señalando al nuevo en la reunión.

 **\- Bueno.. yo.. –** hizo una mueca y extendió su mano hacia el rubio **\- Me llamo Iván, es un gran placer conocerte joven Alfred-**

Jones miro con cierto desprecio ese gesto cortés que había visto siempre **\- ¿De donde eres y que estas haciendo aquí?-**

Iván guardo su mano hacia su pecho al ver el desprecio de su saludo **\- Estoy involucrado en esta situación por que de alguna peculiar forma aparecí en una habitación, que deduzco le pertenece, pues había escuchado al rey tratando de hallarme, por lo que intente hablarle, pero estaba usted tan dormido que no me escucho, así fue que me levante y trate de esconderme en la cocina, pero, al percatarme que el rey Rata le levantó la mano, no pude evitar el interponerme, pues me había defendido, sin si quiera conocerme-**

 **-¡Rata no!, es Rat' ah! Agrr…-**  
refunfuñó el rey.

Alfred observo que aquel hombre parecía hablar con toda la franqueza del mundo, tenia unos ojos que por loco se escuchara, se veía la verdad, algo que le llamó la atención **-Bien, claramente dices que apareciste en mi habitación, me hablabas, ¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?-**

 **-El hombre que vi la ultima vez mencionó con llevarme con Alfred, supuse que eras tú, no me equivoque-**

 **-El hombre era cejon, ojos verdes…-**

 **-En efecto, cabello mal acomodado, acento extraño-**

 **-Entonces debo suponer que eres el cascanueces de madera-** soltó una risa burlona, dando media vuelta para darles la espalda.

 **-Así es, ese soy yo-**

 **-Claro…-** se acerco a la puerta, la cual abrió y señalo la salida **– Saben algo, yo no le tengo afección a la bebida como para creerles a un par de briagos en navidad, se han equivocado de casa, mejor váyanse de aquí antes de que mis padres despierten y llamen a la policía, Rat'ah no existe y el cascanueces es un muñeco que claramente pudiste haber visto que mi tío me regalo-**

 **-Oui~ pequeño, es claro que me iré de aquí-** se acerco a la salida de la casa dando un paso afuera.

 **-Joven Alfred, habló con la verdad, quizas el rey Rat'ah no lo haga, pero yo si-** arrugó el ceño en reproche por la falta de credibilidad a la veracidad de su procedencia **-Fui testigo de su huida hacia sus aposentos por temor y enojo hacia un hombre que llegaba en una cabelleriza roja escarlata, al cual no deseaba conocer, corrió tan deprisa que me apretó en sus brazos-**

Los ojos del americano engrandecieron, sus mejillas se colorearon por haber sido exhibido de esa forma, en la boca de ese gran hombre lo que había hecho era muy absurdo, sin embargo, pudo entender que lo que estaba diciendo no era más que la verdad **-Tú….-** ese cascanueces era real.

Iván alzó su mano de nuevo para poder estrecharla junto a quien ahora, podía decirse, era su dueño **– Si…-**

Alfred intento extender su mano, pero, la astucia del rey Rat'ah fue mas rápida y termino por abrazar al rubio y amenazar al muñeco **– Iván… mas te vale no te acerques más, te exijo que me devuelvas todo lo que me has robado, como garantía me llevare al chico, si no lo haces, él pagara con su vida todos tus errores** \- jalo al chico y le cubrió la boca para evitar así que gritase.

 **-Maldito…-**

 **-¡Por fin!, Ves que si eres más ruín de lo que finges ser, quédate ahí, disfrutare de tu caída, estaré muy contento de verlo-** diciendo esto se alejaba, pero Iván se acerco un paso y el rey Rat'ah jalaba mas al joven.

 **-¡Bien! Tú ganas esta vez, deja ir a Alfred y te devolveré todo lo que te he quitado, eso si, deberás darme por lo menos tres dias para juntar lo suficiente, yo cause todo esto, pero ese chico no tiene la culpa de mis actos-** frunció el entrecejo y logró aproximarse más a ambos.

 **-Perfecto** _ **guimauve**_ **~, tienes tres dias para devolverme todo, si no lo haces, regresare y me llevare al** _ **cerisier**_ **~ conmigo y jamás volverán a verlo-** empujó al chico hacia los brazos del cenizo, donde fue recibido y lo abrazo protegiéndolo **– Volveremos a vernos …** _ **au revoir**_ **~-**

Rápido se escabulló entre el bosque aquel hombre Rata, Jones levantó la cara y observó de cerca al otro, se sentía real, se veía real, tenia un montón de dudas que debía saciar para no volverse loco.

Iván al darse cuenta que Alfred le contemplaba detenidamente, lo soltó y le dio su espacio, chitó sus labios al meditar bien en el embrollo que se había metido.

Caminó de un lado a otro, aun seguía el rubio mirándole.  
 **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿esta todo bien?-**

 **-Debería estarlo…-** hizo una pausa **\- Pero estoy aquí en medio de la sala de mi casa hablando con mi muñeco de madera , el cual camina ansiosamente, es claro que no estoy bien, nada esta bien, ese rey rata va a llevarme si no le pagas, no entiendo nada y todavía me preguntas si esta todo bien-** se abrazó a si mismo y se acerco a mirar el árbol, tratando de hallar algo congruente a todo eso.

 **-Me disculpo, mi intención no es querer perjudicarte, es lo que menos deseo. Sin embargo te he metido en este problema. Si me lo permites, cumpliré mi promesa de regresarle todo al rey y librarte de todo mal, así sea con mi vida Alfred. Pero para poder librarnos de ese sujeto, debo hallar a la princesa Cereza. Ella es a quien Rat'ah desea más que nada en el mundo, entregándosela, el seria el rey más feliz y nos dejaría en paz-**

 **-Entregarle una princesa no se escucha algo fácil, tú idea es muy irracional-** comentó.

 **-Es la única forma-**

 **-Bueno, si no hay opción, ¿Dónde vive dicha princesa?-**

 **-Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí, ella puede estar en cualquier lado, debe ser hermosa y de corazón noble. Es lo único que sé** \- se pegó en una pared con los hombros encogidos.

 **-¿Al menos sabes de donde podemos partir?-** este caso, a pesar de ser absurdo, le preocupaba, Iván no parecía ser mala persona o lo que fuese **-Tengo curiosidad de donde provienes-**

 **-Se de alguien que podría ayudarnos, pero ella vive en Rat'ah-** contempló al muchacho que seguía mirándole insistentemente **–¿ De donde provengo?, soy de un país muy lejano, en el cual todos me ven como un simple muñeco de madera, a nadie le ha importado lo que realmente soy. He ayudado a la gente, le quitado al rey rata tierras, dinero, para dárselo a los jornaleros, los cuales trabajan arduamente y sus jefes parecen no importarles, mucho menos al rey, cosa que ha enojado a mi padre, el es quien me ha hecho un muñeco para todos-**

 **-Aun no te entiendo por que dices que te ven como un simple muñeco de madera, cuando no lo eres, entiendo a lo que te refieres con tu padre, los mios son como el tuyo, pero esta bien, por ahora vayamos a ver a quien podría ayudarte a encontrar a la princesa esa….-**

 **-Cereza…-**

 **-Cereza..-** repitió.

Iván estaba un poco confundido, Alfred al parecer no le veía como un muñeco, aquello solo despertaba mas curiosidad y deseo de protección al joven, por ahora guardo sus dudas **\- ¿Me acompañarías?-**

Guardo silencio el rubio por un instante, a decir verdad no había nada que le detuviese el no ir, jamás se había escapado de casa o faltado de tal manera a las reglas de su hogar, pero las palabras de su tío retumbaron en su cabeza _, "guíate por tus instintos",_ su instinto decía que fuera, sus normas que no. Esta vez le haría caso a su persona y acepto **\- Si..-**

El gran muñeco tomo la mano del joven y lo jalo hacia la salida, lo llevo corriendo hacia la zona boscosa, apenas pudo jalar la puerta de su casa para cerrar, algo extraño sucedía en su vida ahora y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo.


	4. LA PRINCESA CEREZA

**CAPÍTULO 3**

" **LA PRINCESA CEREZA"**

El sonido de los árboles y sus ramas en movimiento retumbaban en sus oídos y sentía que en todo el cuerpo se iría a escapar de no ser por lo fuerte que Iván le tenía tomado de la mano, podría jurar que el trineo del bosque podía hacerle perder la cabeza y que esas fuertes ráfagas le podían hacer volar. Así atravesó aquel espeso bosque. El cascanueces parecía conocer bien el lugar, Alfred en cambio se maravillaba de la majestuosa naturaleza. Cuando por fin llegaron al otro extremo del gran bosque, observo una pequeña población, era increíble que en todo este tiempo no supiese de ese lugar llamado Rat'ah.

 **-Llegamos…-** comento el albino **–Bienvenido a Rat'ah-**

Era hermoso, las casas eran pequeñas, nada parecía de la ciudad, ni una pisca de modernidad, la asombrosa vista de ese pueblo le hizo sentirse ansioso y querer quedarse ahí, donde se notaba que la gente vivía de forma muy humilde. Apretó fuerte la mano del cenizo y se adelantó dos pasos para acercarse primero **– Es muy hermoso-**

 **-Lo se… me alegra que te guste-**

 **-¿Estás seguro que hallaremos a la princesa Cereza aquí?-**

 **-No, pero conozco a una mujer que puede darnos pista de donde se encuentra ella-**

 **-Perfecto…-**

Iván le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, caminaron por las afueras del pueblo, rodeando las casas externamente, cuando se aproximaban al lugar, el muñeco señalo una casa **-Ahí es…-**

No tardaron mucho en acercarse, la casa de aquella mujer era pequeña y rustica, se notaba lo humilde que era. Al tocar la puerta de madera una dama de castaña cabellera, ondulada, con ojos color avellana, se asomó. Esta no parecía estar sorprendida por la visita de ambos, incluso había sonreído, como si los hubiese estado esperando.

Abrió la puerta rápido, tomo las manos de ambos y los hizo pasar a su casa. La mujer cerró la puerta y de nuevo tomo la mano, pero ahora únicamente la del rubio mirándole insistentemente de pies a cabeza. Le regalo una mirada dulce al joven, le soltó suavemente no queriendo dejar de tocarlo y señalo al ruso rápidamente.

 **-¿Hombre o muñeco?-** le pregunto al chico de ojos azules.

 **-Hombre…-** no dudo en responder.

Ladina la mujer regreso su vista al albino **-Lo que estás buscando Iván está más cerca de lo que piensas, como pago quiero un mechón de tu cabello rubio Alfred-**

 **-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** pregunto sorprendido, pues en ningún momento había dicho su nombre.

 **-Se bastantes cosas de todo-** toco aquel rulito sobresaliente del cabello rubio.

Jones se sonrojo de las mejillas y ladeo su cabeza **-No…-**

 **-Ya veo, este mechón es bastante peculiar, sin embargo deseo un poco de tu cabello, como pago a mi servicio-**

 **-¡Pero si nada de lo que dijiste fue claro Elizabeth!-** reprocho el de los ojos de color violáceo.

 **-Soy profeta, no guía de turistas-**

 **-Google pudo haber dado mejor respuesta, si tuviera mi teléfono móvil incluso podríamos usar google maps y llegar más rápido con la princesa-**

Solo se escuchó unas tijeras cerrarse y vio como la mujer en su mano tenía ya cabellos dorados, había cortado un mechón de cabello y sin quiera darse cuenta.

 **-Ahhhhh! ¡Pero qué hiciste!, eso es acoso…-** se acomodó su cabello alejándose de la fémina.

 **-No te alteres rubiecito, te tome desprevenido ya que de buena manera no irías a darme de tu cabello, además solo fue un poco de cabello, agregare una parte a mi colección y la otra a mis brebajes-** le guiño el ojo para luego guardar esos dorados cabellos en una bolsita.

 **-¿Al menos puedes darme más información?, saber que está cerca no me dice quién es o el lugar exacto en donde esta-** insistió el albo.

 **-Bueno, te diré, la princesa es muy hermosa y de tez blanca, pero no como la nieve. Tiene facciones comunes, su máxima virtud es que mira a todos los seres humanos por igual, tanto que ni ella misma sabe que es una princesa. Es bondadosa y de corazón noble, está en Rat'ah, eso es un hecho. Es fuerte y no lo entiende, solo ella es capaz de despertar su verdadero poder. Sin embargo, necesitara ayuda, Iván… ella quizás necesitara de tu ayuda, siempre y cuando ella entienda por qué esta aquí-**

 **-Mmm… ¿eso te ayuda Iván?-** pregunto el Americano.

 **-A encontrarla no, pero a entenderla si…-**

 **-Eso es todo, no tengo más datos-**

 **-Físicamente, ¿sabes al menos como luce?, hermosa y de tez blanca no me dice mucho-** seguía ansiosamente preguntando, pues aquellas profecías no eran muy exactas.

 **-No, es todo, ahora váyanse, tengo otras cosas que hacer-**

 **-Pero….-** dijo Iván no queriendo salir del lugar.

 **-Salgan y búsquenla, puedes quizás hallarla en el camino rumbo al castillo de Rat'ah-**

Ambos chicos fueron sacados de esa casa, se miraron de reojo, casi podían leerse la mente, Alfred suspiro y se alejó de la puerta **-La princesa se escucha muy bonita y buena persona como para entregarla al rey Rata-**

 **-Mmm…-** se adelantó dándole la espalda.

 **-No tienes por qué hacerlo, puedo hablar con él y pactar algo, no involucremos a esa mujer, ese sujeto no se la merece-**

 **-Es lo que menos quisiera pero, también deseo que no te involucre, es muy complicado-** y vaya que sí, sin querer Alfred estaba ya metido en este asunto en el cual no tenía nada que ver.

 **-Lo sé, deseo ayudarte tanto, pero tampoco sé cómo-**

 **-Encontraremos a la princesa y estarás bien-**

 **-Iván…-** bajo su vista, ahora se sentía culpable de que el albino estuviera en ese complejo moral.

 **-No pasa nada, vamos hacia el castillo, Elizabeth dijo que podríamos hallarla en el camino-**

 **-Cierto, te sigo-** comenzó a seguirlo.

Mientras caminaban por la vereda que llevaba al enorme castillo del rey de Rat'ah, el rubio observaba como las copas de los arboles tenían nieve, el frio le helaba la piel pero no por ello estaba disgustado, estaba fascinado. En los costados de aquella vereda que atravesaba la ciudad, las casas adornaban ese lugar, eran pequeñas y rústicas como en la que habían estado. Le hubiera encantado traer su teléfono y tomar fotos de ese lugar, para recordar la belleza de ese sitio, todo había sido tan de repente que ni de eso se había fijado.

Alfred pasaba por ese sendero maravillándose de su perfección, se le podía ver en los ojos que estaba adorando ese sitio, no era nada comparado con la ciudad. Iván tenía los ojos fijamente en el rubio, parecía que bailara en la nieve, una que otra persona en las chozas miraban a través de sus ventanas a ese hombre, cuando de repente pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a descender del cielo, Jones extendió sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas en su lugar, había visto la nieve sí, pero jamás había podido tocarla **-Mira Iván, ¡nieve!-**

Vaya manera de sorprenderse, con algo tan normal, aunque fuera de familia de buena economía pareciera que ni era muy feliz con ello, esa fue la impresión que tuvo cuando lo conoció. Le dio un poco de curiosidad, ese joven estaba lleno de fascinaciones simples.

Algunos Rat'anianos salieron de sus casas para ver mejor al blondo y al muñeco de madera que estaba cerca, quienes extrañamente caminaban por el sendero que conducía a la casa del rey Rat'ah, la tarde era muy fría, aquellos jóvenes enfermarían si seguían ahí.

Fue así como una dulce anciana salió a verlos, acercándose al más joven y le extendió una taza de té caliente, Alfred se quedó estático, estaba asustado, nadie nunca había sido amable con él, siempre las personas que le ofrecían algo era solo para presumir las mejores cosas o marcas que usaban. La dulce ancianita no parecía querer presumirle algo, ni nada por el estilo.

 **-Bébelo hijo, hay mucho frio y tienes la carita roja-**

 **-Gracias…-** tomo la taza con ambas manos y sorbió un poco del té, era delicioso y caliente que cayó bien en su estomago.

La abuelita sonrió y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había bastante gente fuera de sus chozas curioseando quienes eran ese par de extraños, algunos rápido se percataron que era Iván, el joven que les había ayudado a elaborar sus casas con materia prima que el rey Rat'ah les había quitado.

 **-De nada, esta noche nevara, no deberían estar caminando así, la casa del tirano rey está aún lejos-**

 **-¿Cómo sabe que vamos a ir a casa del Rey?**

 **-Nadie camina por esta vereda si no va a casa del rey-**

 **-Ya veo…-** bebió otro sorbo del te **\- Es verdad, vamos a la casa de ese sujeto, pero antes debemos hallar a una hermosa princesa, ella se llama Cereza, ¿usted la ha visto por aquí de casualidad?-**

Negó **– Lamentablemente no, en esta pobre población no va a encontrar una princesa jamás, sin embargo tu esencia huele a ese dulce frutillo-**

 **-Lo mismo me dijo el rey Francis, dijo que yo olía a Cerezas, ahora comprendo que su habilidad es cierta-**

 **-Así es, por ahora pasen a mi humilde hogar, a pasar la noche aquí y mañana continúen con su camino, no querrán morir de frio-**

 **-Pero…-** voltio a ver a su compañero y este asintió mientras se acercaba hasta él.

 **-Se lo agradeceremos mucho-** el dúo fue guiado por la mujer a la choza, estando ya dentro el calor de la humilde chimenea los acobijo, pronto habian retomado su calor normal, la señora les señalo el colchón que estaba en su sala, uno viejo y roto **-Jóvenes quizás este no sea un lugar de lujo pero es seguro que no morirán de frio-**

 **-No se preocupe por ello, es ya suficiente el asilo esta noche-**

 **-Bueno, dicho eso iré a dormir, una vieja como yo ya no soporta estar despierta, quédense aquí y descansen, seguro necesitarán energía para buscar a su doncella-**

 **-Si…-** dijo Iván con un pensamiento ya positivo ante esa situación, por alguna razón sentía que estaba cerca de dar con ella y seria mas fácil con Alfred a su lado.

La señora se retiro a dormir en un diminuto cuartito que tenia en el fondo de la sala, el blondo se notaba algo incomodo, miraba y miraba todo a su alrededor. El cascanueces se sentó en aquel colchón al nivel del suelo y busco la atención del joven que ya ahora comprendía que en realidad estaba asustado.

Alfred diviso el colchón, solo era uno y demasiado angosto como para que si quiera Iván cupiera, desde que ese muñeco de madera había llegado a su vida, todas las cosas que hacia eran nuevas, salir de casa, ir a un pueblo, estar con un desconocido, buscar una princesa, quedarse en una choza, ver la nieve caer y sentirla, ahora, compartir el lecho con alguien mas. Negó ante la ultima idea quedándose justo enfrente del albino, desde la perspectiva de el, Iván se veía tan inocente, ¿Por qué entonces el rey Rat'ah le odiaba tanto.

A su vez Iván miraba al rubio, desde su lugar este parecía enorme, tan imponente, que en todo el tiempo y escenarios en los que había estado con el solo había podido mirarlo a el, a nadie y nada mas. Tenia una peculiar belleza pese a que era un hombre, además, era el único que no le veía como el muñeco hueco de madera fina, si no como humano.

 **-Pido dormir arriba-** comento en broma Iván, para tratar de evadir los ánimos que ya Alfred presentaba al estar en aquel sitio.

 **-¿Qué?, oye… -**

 **-¿Qué sucede?, pareces incomodo en este sitio, nada del joven serio y seguro que vi en la sala de tu casa-**

 **-Siempre dices cosas extrañas verdad, uhm… jamás he estado en un lugar como este, mucho menos he dormido en un lugar que no sea una cama, claro esta que este no es mi sitio-**

 **-Tu sitio es donde quieras estar, nadie te obligo a venir, tu decidiste seguirme, aun puedes volver a tu casa, yo no tengo alternativa-** se encogió de hombros y se quito el sombrero de la cabeza.

 **-No estoy hablando de la razón por la que estoy aquí, si no la humildad del lugar, me siento como un tonto-**

 **-¿Un tonto?, bueno, te cuento un secreto, esto es la realidad de muchas personas-** se levanto del suelo y se aproximo a su compañero para tocarle el hombro **-Acuéstate, yo todavía no tengo sueño-**

 **-¿Seguro?, pero…-**

 **-Descansa-**

Jones se acostó en ese lugar, se quedo mirando un rato a la sala, entrecerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos **-Iván… ¿Qué podríamos hacer para ayudarles?-**

Pese a que era una persona que había crecido en lujos y comodidades, que nada en el mundo le había faltado, tenia un pensamiento y corazón diferente a los de su clase social. Esa acción había terminado por robarle totalmente el corazón, sonrió enternecido por sus palabras, se acerco a acobijarlo despacio **-Hallar a la princesa, estoy seguro que ella los ayudara-**

Asintió la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir, Iván se quedo observando la nieve por la ventana, tratando de descubrir donde podría estar oculta la princesa. Al poco rato se sentó en una de las sillas hechas a mano cerca de la chimenea rustica, se cruzo de brazos, estaba estresado al no dar con ella, Alfred se removió en el petate, así durmiendo asemejaba como si un príncipe durmiera en la pobreza, _príncipe… príncipe…_ decía en su mente hasta quedarse dormido.


	5. EL PRÍNCIPE DE MALVAVISCO

**CAPÍTULO 4**

" **EL PRINCIPE DE MALVAVISCO"**

A la mañana siguiente la mujer dueña de la choza se despertó temprano para poder preparar algo de té caliente para sus invitados, al salir a la sala miro con ternura al rubio que estaba acostadito en el colchón y el gran muñeco de madera en la silla de su pequeño y rustico comedor, hizo un poco de ruido, cosa que hizo despertar al albo chico, la mujer le acerco la taza para que bebiera del caliente líquido. Poco a poco bebió de este y mientras lo hacía observo a su compañero que aun descansaba, bajo la cara para soltar una risa, era demasiado loco lo que estaba imaginando.

Alfred se removió un poco y fue despertado por el delicioso aroma del té, tomó asiento en el catre para estirarse de pies y brazos. La dulce señora le entrego la bebida en una taza, el jovenzuelo la tomo y agradeció, aquella delicia calentó su cuerpo.

 **-Jóvenes, les tengo estas ropas, les servirá solo para el frio, no son vestimentas pulcras-**

 **-No se preocupe por ello señora ya ha hecho bastante con darnos asilo-** respondió el cascanueces.

 **-No me agradezcan, ustedes salvaran a Rat'ha de la villanía del rey Francis, tengo que ayudar de algún modo-**

 **-Bueno, eso si encontramos a tiempo a la princesa-** murmuro el trigueño.

 **-La hallaran, de eso estoy segura-** comentó con una sonrisa y le regalo una mirada dulce al enmaderado.

Terminaron de tomar el té, se colocaron aquellas ropas para cubrirse del frio, ambos chicos acordaron en ir a ayudar a la abuelita a cortar leña, aun les quedaban casi dos dias para hallar a dicha dama.

Al salir pudieron ver el paisaje blanco que la nieve había creado, era precioso. Alfred siguió a la señora, aunque no sabía bien el cómo se debía recoger leña estaba dispuesto a ayudar a esa comunidad. Todos parecían conocer a Iván, ya que le saludaban cuando pasaban, entre murmullos de los Rat'hanianos logro escuchar que es lo que Iván había hecho por ellos, estaba muy orgulloso de su muñeco, esperaba poder ayudarlo, admiraba la valentía de este al hacerle frente al rey Rat'ha, se preguntaba si algún día tendría la valentía de poder hacerle frente a su padre y decirle que no planeaba cumplir sus caprichos, era difícil, apretó sus puños un poco ansioso.

 **-¿Sucede algo?, ¿tienes mucho frio?, puedo darte mi abrigo-** susurró el níveo.

 **-No, no Iván, solo pensaba en que… bueno, que me gustaría ser valiente como tú-**

Iván se ruborizó un poco y desvió su mirada, ya había escuchado antes ese tipo de halagos, pero viniendo de Alfred, sentía de verdad mucha vergüenza **-Grac...ias, supongo-**

Caminando llegaron al lugar donde podían tomar leña, mientras algunos cortaban la madera vieja, otros sembraban semillas, así podían regresar lo que retiraban de la naturaleza, era el lema de ellos.

Torpemente el blondo brindaba ayuda, en ello un hombre le dio un hacha para que cortara la leña, Jones tomo el hacha y le pego a la madera sin poder si quiera darle, en cambio, el movimiento fuerte que había hecho hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, dejo caer el hacha en un lado y cayó de sentón en el suelo, estaba enojado consigo mismo de no poder hacer si quiera algo tan simple bien. El albo se acercó a Alfred y le ayudo a levantarse del suelo no sin antes reírse de este.

 **-Te enseñare a cortar leña, hahaha, por lo visto, no sabes-**

 **-¡No te burles!, no es tan fácil-**

 **-Ven…-** le ayudo a acomodarse, coloco el tronco en su lugar y tomo el hacha para enseñarle como debía cortarse.

Alfred presencio la basta potencia que debía ejercerse a la hora de cortar con el hacha el madero, al principio pensó que aquel fornido cuerpo era solo el volumen de la ropa, ahora entendía que no era así, Iván era un hombre muy fuerte, hizo un mohín y acepto con la cabeza la lección dada. Con aquel consejo tomo el hacha y ejerció fuerza, esta vez pudo cortar el tronco, pero se excedió y en rebote de fuerza de nuevo cayó al suelo, esta vez causando algunas risas, a Jones no le molesto, se contagió de ellas y también se rio de sí mismo. Ya para el tercer tronco manejo mejor el hacha y pudo hacer el corte.

Iván solo miraba encantado lo que Alfred hacía, se esmeraba en querer ayudar, incluso cargo de regreso la leña, cansado por ello no se dejó vencer y colaboro con el encendido de esta, en la cocina no se metió, pero se encargó de distraer a los niños mientras las madres cocinaban.

El muñeco pensaba que Alfred podría ser un buen gobernante, puesto que tenía la atención de todos, ayudaba a la gente y tenía basto conocimiento sobre el mundo moderno, además sentía que él era la clave para descubrir dónde estaría la princesa.

Sin darse cuenta la noche había caído, de nuevo la temperatura descendió, pero la sopa que la anciana había hecho les hizo entrar en calor.

Cuando la señora se fue a dormir, el par de jóvenes se quedaron en la sala, el blondo sentado en el petate e Iván en el suelo. Su semblante era de preocupación, no podía ya ocultarla a estas alturas, apretaba los puños mientras perdía su atención en el áspero suelo. Un calorcito acogedor cubrió su cabello cenizo, giro la mirada para buscar la procedencia de esta, pues estaba acompañada de afecto, un dulce sentir de bienestar, al percatarse de que era causa de la mano de Alfred sonrió embelesado, sus mejillas y orejas se tiñeron de rojo, estaba encantado con aquel acto, por un instante olvido sus problemas, todo y solo se enfocó en esos ojos azules.

 **-Si mañana no hallamos a la princesa, regresaremos a casa, hablare con mi padre explicándole todo este embrollo, seguro se le ocurrirá algo, tiene amigos abogados… pero deja de poner esa cara, no me gusta, siento ser tan inútil y no poder ayudarte-** retiro su mano y se acomodó en el colchón.

 **-No eres un inútil y…-**

 **-Haha… claro que sí, soy la decepción de mi padre, no soy el hombre de negocios que él desea y tal parece que nada se hacer bien-**

 **-Eso es lo que piensas pero creo que tienes más potencial que cualquiera, solo es cuestión de que creas en ti-** le picó la frente y se levantó del suelo para sentarse en la silla junto a la mesa **\- No te preocupes por mí, aún queda un día para poder hallarla, ahora descansa-**

 **-¿Seguro?-**

 **-Si, puedo sentir que ella está cerca-**

 **-Creo en ti… además, a estas alturas, tal vez mis padres estén preocupados por mí, estén buscándome con la policía y pronto den aquí-**

 **-Sería una buena idea-**

 **-Sí, descansa Iván-** bostezo.

 **-Si…-** se acomodó en la silla y aunque tardo en conciliar el sueño logro dormirse.

Ese mismo día en el castillo del rey Rat'ha, el rey Francis volvía a pedirle a su consejero le leyera la profecía del reino, dicha profecía solo el consejo y él la sabían.

 **-Coff coff…-** se aclaró la garganta Antonio _ **\- "El reino del rey rubio cederá cuando el príncipe malvavisco, legítimo heredero al trono de Rat'ha, despierte del hechizo al que fue condenado y solo será despertado cuando se encuentre con la hermosa princesa cereza…"-**_

 **-Solo será despertado por la ella, ya veo Antonio, si la encuentro antes y la hago mi reina, ese muñeco de madera jamás podrá ser rey-**

 **-Así es majestad, usted es muy inteligente-**

 **-Lo se** _ **Antonio**_ **, lo sé, soy el rey más hermoso e inteligente que Rat'ha halla tenido-**

 **-Pero señor, nadie sabe dónde pueda estar dicha princesa-**

 **-Mi pequeño** _ **tomate**_ **, yo sé exactamente dónde está-**

 **-Oh ¿Enserio? -**

 **-** _ **Oui**_ **~ supe que era ella desde que la vi-** aplaudió dos veces **-Antonio a lista todo, mañana a primera hora iremos al pueblo por ella, ¿entendido? -** ordenó.

 **-Si majestad, tendré todo listo en la mañana, por ahora descanse-**

 **-Perfecto… pobre cascanueces, eso es lo que serás toda tu vida, jajajajajajajaja ….jajajajajaja-**

A la mañana siguiente Alfred se levantó primero y junto con la señora preparo un delicioso té, la nieve se podía ver a través de los cristales, de nuevo estaba nevando. Con cuidado dejo la taza cerca del albino, al estar asa se cerca pudo distinguir unas leves pecas en la nariz de este, quien aún seguía dormido.

 **-Así que su piel no era tan blanca y pulcra como creí-**

 **-Oh, ¿puedes verlo en su forma real? -**

 **-Si, ¿acaso usted no? -**

La mujer negó **-Lamentablemente no, yo solo lo veo como un muñeco de madera, no todas las personas tienen la dicha de verlo como usted lo hace, eso es a lo que le dicen, ver con el corazón, solo las personas nobles pueden hacerlo-**

 **-No logro entender aquello-** suspiro.

 **-¿Cómo es?, ¿podrías contarme?-**

 **-Por supuesto-** se acercó a mirar un poco más de cerca a Iván **-Su cabello es rubio, pero no tan llamativo, es de color cenizo, es bastante alto, tiene una nariz pronunciada, labios gruesos y su piel es tan blanca que podría perderse en la nieve, solo sus ojos violáceos delinean su rostro-**

 **-Oh… entonces es muy guapo-**

 **-Supongo que si-** sonrió junto a la señora quien parecía muy feliz.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando el albo despertó, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, dicha sonrisa que Iván no entendió. Bebieron té y comieron un poco de sopa, ya para eso del medio día el clima mejoro, aun había frio, pero ya no nevaba.

 **-¿A qué hora iremos a cortar leña?-** preguntó el más joven mientras regresaba su vista a la sala, en donde Iván parecía hablarle al oído a la anciana y esta parecía asentir con la cabeza.

 **-Oh Alfred, hoy no iremos a cortar leña, ayer trajimos suficiente como para tres días, en vez de ello te quedaras aquí, he decidido que no es seguro que salgas ahora, iré solo a ver al rey Rat'ha-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** refutó **\- No, no estoy de acuerdo de que vayas solo-** dijo mirando a la señora que de seguro sabía que sucedía **-¿Por qué ahora dices esto? Iván yo quiero ayudarte-**

 **-Ustedes tiene que hablar, los dejo a solas-** la mujer se retiró para darles más privacidad.

 **-Alfred… escucha-** le tomo ambas manos para tratar de calmarlo **\- Ya sé dónde está la princesa cereza-**

 **-¡De verdad!, excelente, vamos a verla, no entiendo cuál es el problema-**

 **-Alfred no lo entiendes…, incluso a mí me costó darme cuenta de su paradero-**

 **-¿Dónde está?-**

 **-Ella esta…-**

La puerta fue tocada bruscamente, se escuchaba un bullicio fuera de la choza, la anciana salió de su habitación y se acercó a la ventana **-No puede ser, están aquí-**

 **-Ya lo sabe…-** susurró Iván.

El rey Rat'ha era muy ansioso con este tipo de asuntos, no dio espacio para que volviese a tocar la puerta, la derribo. Con aquel garbo y postura suave elegante estiro su mano derecha hacia el cascanueces, su mirada era firme y severa a la vez, con su sonrisa triunfante exigió.

 **-He venido por el doncello, entrégamelo y todas tus culpas serán perdonadas-**


	6. ROMPIENDO EL HECHIZO

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **"ROMPIENDO EL HECHIZO"**

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el rey Rat'ha hacia su aparición, Iván rápido se adelantó un paso para resguardar al joven, apretó los puños discretamente, era seguro que el rey Francis ya lo sabía.

 **\- ¿No escuchaste bien?, dame al doncello, tus deudas serán perdonadas, es más, te daré de regalo lo doble de lo que me robaste para los aldeanos-** sonrió generoso **– Vamos Iván, tú no eres así, siempre ante todo está la aldea ¿no?, un chico que apenas acabas de conocer por tu gente, ¿por quién darías todo? -**

El muñeco de madera frunció el entrecejo, el rey solo quería evidenciarlo ante los aldeanos, estaba molesto, no quería entregarle a Alfred, pero también quería el bienestar de los pobladores, un dilema. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, tenía las manos empuñadas, mismas que Alfred tomo desde su lugar, aquello le sorprendió y cuando menos se lo espero estaba ya frente del rey.

 **-Iré con él, si esta es la forma para que estés tranquilo y tu gente este a salvo lo hare** -

- **¡No!, ¡no puedes ir con él!, ¡Alfred**! - gritó e intento tomarle del brazo, pero fue amenazado con la espada del consejero Antonio. Al tiempo que el rey tomaba de la cintura al joven.

 **\- ¡No le hagas daño!, ni a él, ni a nadie, iré contigo y harás lo que prometiste-**

Francis sonrió ladino **-Claro, claro que si-** empezó a caminar y llevarse al muchacho.

El albino miraba asustado la escena, ya para eso los Rat'hanianos estaban algunos mirando por la ventana y otros fuera de sus chozas, observando cómo se llevaban al rubio, varios agacharon la cabeza, era uno más de los que había intentado defenderlos y perecería. Iván miro a cada uno de los aldeanos, ya les había fallado demasiado, había hecho mal el robar alimento y herramientas para ellos, incluso sentía que algo había olvidado de hacer por ellos, pese a todo eso ellos lo estimaban aun, regreso su vista a la casa donde la señora miraba triste como se llevaban al joven.

Todo pasaba tan lento para el muñeco de madera, sus inútiles manos nunca podían hacer nada, carecía de fuerza o quizás valentía, miro sus manos por unos segundos y vio como Alfred le miraba, como si esperara algo de su persona. Agacho su vista un instante y tomó aire, al levantarla de nuevo miro al consejero que aún le amenazaba con la espada.

 **-Francis no va a perdonarme nunca, no va a darnos nada y no dejara vivir a Alfred** -

El castaño se puso en guardia **-No puedes hacer nada-**

 **-Eso pensé…-** comentó mientras se acercaba al otro, este, aunque en guardia, titubeaba por el gran tamaño de ese muñeco, quien al estar cerca le tomo del cabello para sacudirlo, arrebatarle su espada y tirarlo al suelo.

 **\- ¡Rat'hanianos, no dejen que se lleve a Alfred! -** gritó Iván **-El rey Rat'ha no ira a perdonarme nunca, menos nos dará provisiones y ¡matará a Alfred pisando el castillo! -**

Los aldeanos se vieron entre si y miraban a Iván, era verdad, el rey Rat'ha nunca había velado por ellos. Rápido tomaron palos y piedras para atacar a los soldados del rey que eran tantos como los aldeanos del lugar.  
Alfred se quedó mirando a Francis **-¿Es verdad?, vas a matarme…-**

 **-Maldito cascanueces, ¿para qué crees que me servirías? -** jaloneo al joven y lo tomo del cuello **-Tu nunca debiste venir… nunca debiste existir si quiera-**

 **-Ahgh… no-** empezó a forcejear con él para que le soltara.

El albino al ver que Francis estaba intentando matar al rubio corrió hasta ellos, en todo el lugar era un caos, piedras y palos salían, algunos hombres ya estaban heridos, las mujeres y niños estaban ya movilizados atacando, era una batalla real.  
Iván al lograr aproximarse al rey Rat'ha le jaló de sus ropas, este rápidamente soltó al joven y empuño su espada contra el muñeco. Jones tosía sentado en el suelo tratando de retomar su respiración.

 **\- ¡Te mataré! -** sentenció Francis y ataco fuerte a su oponente **-Y luego lo mataré a él…-**

 **-No te lo permitiré…-** decía con dificultad al lograr detener el golpe de este, sin embargo, Francis lanzaba más ataques seguidos y cargados de gran poder **-Agh… ¡huye Alfred! –**

El rubio cuando pudo retomar su respiración normal observó cómo Iván luchaba con el rey Rata, ¿huir?, ¿realmente debía hacerlo?, se puso de pie mirando como todos luchaban, toda su vida había sido así, evitaba tener que ir con su padre a trabajar por el temor de no ser eficiente, incluso huía de la gente engreída por temor de volverse uno de ellos y ahora si huía lo más probable era que nunca volviera a ver a Iván.

 **\- ¡No!, no voy a huir ahora** \- grito y empezó a buscar en el suelo algo que pudiera usar de arma.

 **\- ¡No!, ¡debes irte ahora! -**

 **-No te distraigas dulce malvavisco…-** volvían a chocar sus espadas fuertemente.

Iván estaba distraído en ver que Alfred se fuera de una vez, no se percató del golpe que el rey le dio en la cara, aquello le hizo perder el equilibrio un poco, cosa que aprovecho Francis para atacar de nuevo y esta vez el albino soltó su espada quedando indefenso.

 **\- ¡Muere! -** de un golpe logró penetrar su arma en el abdomen de Iván, en el rostro del cruel rey se ampliaba su sonrisa al cometer su fechoría, despegando así su espada de aquel cuerpo duro.

 **\- ¡Iván! -** Alfred miró horrorizado la escena.

El cenizo hizo un gesto de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras trataba de cubrir su herida con las manos, sin embargo, a borbotones caía la sangre hasta manchar el suelo.

El blondo corrió empujando al rey hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba su amigo, lo abrazo fuerte **-No… no vamos Iván…-** hablaba desesperado **-Iván…por favor-** empezó a sollozar **-No te mueras…-**

Todos los aldeanos voltearon a ver al cascanueces que yacía en brazos del rubio, se detuvieron de pelear y solo los contemplaban en silencio.

 **-Alfred…-** pestañeo con una sonrisa al doncello **-Era cierta la profecía…-** le toco un poco su mejilla dejando un poco de su sangre en esa suave y tersa piel **-Lo lamento…-**

 **-No hables, yo veré como curarte…-**

 **\- ¡No… Alfred no entiendes-** suspiro - **Oh debo decir majestad usted no me entiende, lamento haberme dado cuenta tarde de su paradero… Agh!, tal como dijo la adivina…eres muy hermoso, tu máxima virtud es que miras a todos los seres humanos por igual, tanto que ni tú mismo sabias que eres un príncipe, bondadoso y de corazón noble, eres fuerte y no lo entiendes…. Augh! -**

 **-Shhh no hables … -** pegó su frente con la de su amigo **-No es verdad…-**

 **-Claro que si lo es-** se acercó a su oído y susurro despacio **\- Tú eres el príncipe cereza-**

Dicho una luz iluminó al joven albino y poco a poco fue cambiando ante los ojos de los espectadores, sus extremidades rígidas de madera cambiaban a carne y hueso. El hechizo del cascanueces estaba roto. La gente miraba sorprendido aquel cambio radical, más aún cuando algunos empezaron a reconocerlo.

 **-Es… es el príncipe malvavisco** \- dijo un señor.

 **-Es el príncipe heredero de Rat'ha que había desaparecido-** comento una señora.

 **-El rey Francis lo hechizo-** se escuchaba en el bullicio.

Iván cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, Alfred por su parte empezó a llorar con el albino en brazos **-Iván yo no…-** pego su cabeza al pecho del joven cascanueces, apretó los puños en la tierra, todos hablaban y estaban en la expectativa de lo que sucedería ahora.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos levantó la cabeza y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de su amigo, le acaricio su cabello y trato de sonreírle. Despacio se levantó del suelo mientras la señora anciana llegaba a socorrer al príncipe.

Alfred clavó su mirada al rey rubio, el enojo y la tristeza se notaban en su rostro - **¡Vas a pagar todo lo que le has hecho a Iván y a esta gente! -**


	7. PRÍNCIPE POR SIEMPRE

**CAPÍTULO 6**

" **PRINCIPE POR SIEMPRE"**

 **-¿Me estas amenazando pequeña cereza?-** soltó una risa burlona, aquellas advertencias ahora ya no servían mucho puesto que el rey legitimo estaba muerto **-¿Y que esperas hacer? ¿derrotarme?, hahaha~, no me digas, ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?, estas solo, tu bello cascanueces esta muerto y aunque seas la princesa de la profecía, ahora no eres mas que un niño tonto que no sabe nada de la vida, careces de poder y de liderazgo, patético, tan patético que tu propio miedo y torpeza propicio para que matase a tu amigo-**

Cada palabra dicha por el rey tenia una dura realidad, solo lograba minorar el poco valor que Alfred había despertado en si. Miró de reojo a las personas que le observaban en espera de algo, ese algo era la luz de esperanza para salir del yugo del rey Francis. Su vista llego hasta la anciana que le había brindado su hospitalidad, quién ya estaba junto al cuerpo del príncipe malvavisco, en los ojos de esta recordó lo que su tío le había dicho _"Eres único siendo quien eres_ _…_ _", "guíate por tus instintos_ _…_ _"_

Apretó los puños, tenía impotencia de no poder confiar en la persona en quien mas debía confiar, el mismo. Sintiendo coraje se hinco cerca de su amigo, se cubrió la cara unos segundos, tenia que armarse de valor.

 **-Niño, que decepción, tu amenaza solo fueron palabras, te falta poder, la profecía erró, ya que lo único que tienes de princesa, es tu linda cara-**

Al estar cerca del suelo rápidamente observo la espada que Iván había usado para poder atacar, él, pese a su condición, había sido muy valiente, por un momento cerró los ojos, pudiendo vislumbrar al albino sonriéndole, su corazón dio un brinco vigoroso.

 **-Hahahahahaha~-** empezó a reír a carcajadas victorioso y le dio la espalda.

Sigiloso acercó su mano a esa espada y la empuñó, en su mente ahora estaba aquel albino, apretó fuerte la empuñadura y se levantó del suelo apuntando con el arma al rubio rey.

Francis percibió al joven y regreso su mirada a este con una sonrisa ladina -¿Enserio?-

Alfred suspiro y asintió con su ceño fruncido **-Si…-** mantuvo su distancia a pesar de que sus manos temblaban **– ¡Aldeanos de Rat'ha!...-** levantó la voz **– Es hora de liberarse del rey Francis, tomen palos, escobas, piedras… todo lo que tengan a la mano y peleen, peleen, ya basta del mal trato del malvado rey Rat'ha-** tragó seco **\- Es el causante de que esta bella aldea no prospere, su avaricia y su crueldad hizo que su legitimo rey no gobernara, quizás Iván se equivoco, pero se revindico ayudándoles, en cambio el Rey Rata, tal parece que solo desea explotarles y vivir a cuesta de su esfuerzo-** Al fin pudo sentir una fuerza dentro de su pecho que le hacia sentir confianza y lo demostraba en su mirada **-Francis … no te perdonare lo que le has hecho a mi cascanueces-**

Alzo su arma y con suma fuerza agito su espada cerca del rey, este a duras penas logró esquivarlo, el joven había cambiado radicalmente, su semblante y aura eran diferentes, emanaban un poder, ahora era fuerte y estaba golpeándole duro que apenas y podía detenerlos, pero no se dejaría vencer por un novato.

La mayoría de los Rat'hanianos comenzaron a pelear contra los soldados de la corte, era un campo de batalla, Alfred contenía los golpes de su enemigo y atacaba.

 **-Nunca los liberaras de su destino… deja de pelear, ¡basta! -**

 **-¡Jamás!-**

 **-Sabes por que nunca podrás libéralos, ¡¿lo sabes?! -** Empujo al rubio hacia el árbol cerca de donde yacía acostado el príncipe. Le tomo fuerte la solapa al menor y lo sacudió haciéndole soltar la espada nuevamente **-Te falta poder…-** blandió el arma y la dirigió hacia el joven.

 **-Te equivocas Rey Rata…-** susurró una voz familiar y acto seguido clavó su espada en el brazo de Francis.

 **-Iván…-**

 **-Maldito príncipe…¿co-como es posible que sigas con vida?-** se toco el hombro herido soltando su arma **-Yo mismo te herí de muerte-**

 **-El peculiar poder del príncipe cereza-**

Francis mal miró al joven **-Te maldigo…-**

 **-Hasta aquí ha llegado tu reinado Francis-** le apunto el príncipe malvavisco con la espada el cuello.

 **-Espera Iván… no lo mates-** replico Alfred.

 **-¿Qué?, ¿Pero por qué?, debe morir-**

 **-No deberías ensuciarte las manos, quizás un castigo seria lo mejor-**

 **-Pero grr…-** bajo su arma, si hubiese sido idea de cualquier otro no le haría caso, sin embargo, venia de la princesa de la profecía, o mas bien, el príncipe **-Esta bien…-** hecho un vistazo a su alrededor observando a los aldeanos los cuales estaban atentos a las órdenes de su legitimo gobernante y otros tantos aun seguían luchando contra los guardias, era bastante gente la que trabajaba para el rey Francis, poco a poco entendía el afán de Alfred de no asesinarlos.

 **-¡Rat'hanianos!, les habla su legitimo rey, les ordeno que capturen a cada uno de los súbditos del rey Francis que no deseen redimirse-** enseguida los aldeanos actuaron a lo que algunos guardias enseguida se rindieron, incluyendo al consejero del rey Rat'ha. Iván tomo la solapa del usurpador de su trono **-Ya se que hare contigo…-** sonrió triunfante y dejo que algunos aldeanos lo ataran y se lo llevaran.

La gente empezaba a aplaudir, parecían alegres, todo al fin había terminado.

El nuevo rey de Rat'ha reverencio a la gente del pueblo, en agradecimiento a su lucha y espera, sin olvidar al príncipe cereza, a quien, en un acto de respeto, se hinco reverenciándole, a lo cual todos los demás le siguieron.

 **-Ah…-** Alfred enrojeció y se avergonzó, sentía que no merecía para nada ese respeto. Al incorporarse el rey malvavisco entendió en sus ojos que no quería irse nunca de ahí.

 **-Todo es gracias a ti-** le tomó la mano y suave la beso.

 **-Ahh…pero yo no hice nada, por el contrario, por mi culpa te lastimaron-** tímido regreso su mano a su pecho, aquellos gestos eran nuevos, pero no le desagradan.

 **-Alfred, gracias a ti mi gente esta viva y es libre, enfrentaste al rey Rat'ha, rompiste el hechizo y devolviste al pueblo a su rey, esto no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti, nada de esto seria posible sin tu presencia aquí-**

Escuchara Iván decirle aquellas palabras le emociono, por fin pudo extender una sonrisa larga y asentir a lo que el cascanueces decía **-Eres y serás un gran rey…-**

 **-Un rey solo, pues aun me falta una reina…-** comentó y se puso colorado de las mejillas aquel rey y aunque sabia a quien deseaba que ocupara ese lugar, Alfred no era de esas tierras y debía volver a su hogar **-Príncipe cereza, mi corazón se afligirá cuando deba partir a su hogar, he de decirle que anhelo con desespero que se quede aquí, pero se que tiene cosas de suma importancia en su mundo, por ahora este no es su destino-** inclinó su vista para no ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza que seguro le partirían el alma.

El rubio no entendía del todo a que se refería el rey, era cierto, el no pertenecía ahí y jamás podría ser algo en ese mundo, la gente de Rat'ha estaba contenta, se alegraba por ellos pero no era de ahí, por extraño que pareciera, su corazón se quedaría ahí en Rat'ha, el hecho de que debía partir era un deber, no algo que deseara.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta **-¿Hacia donde debo ir para volver a mi hogar?-**

 **-El camino para volver es por aquel sendero-** le señalo un par de árboles algo lejanos **-Cuando usted marche se llevará más que mi gratitud…-**

 **-Iván…-** susurró con los ojos vidriosos, era su mejor amigo y ahora debía dejarle **\- ¿Volveré a verte algún día? -**

El rey se acero al joven y le acarició la mejilla tratando de animarlo con una sonrisa carente de alegria **-Me veras cuando y donde menos te lo imaginas…siempre serás mi príncipe cereza-** diciendo esto le beso la frente cerrando fuerte los ojos.

Jones se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el sendero sin mirar atrás, el viento de aquel sendero de nuevo le revolvió el cabello y le estremeció. No recordaba que alguna vez haya corrido tan rápido como lo hacia ahora, a veces su corazón le pedio regresar a gritos, pero con aquella ventisca su tristeza en forma de agua era limpiada de su rostro.

Al llegar del otro lado del sendero el frio de Minnesota le invadió todo el cuerpo, solo así logro saber que había vuelto a su hogar, sin mirar atrás camino hacia su casa, no tardo micho en arribar a la puerta, la luz de la mañana adornaba de un tono brillante la nieve de su casa, cuestionándose si Iván lo olvidaría con el tiempo. Con esa nostalgia entro a su casa, de nuevo le abrumo la soledad, miro el árbol de navidad y las cosas tal cual como estaban momentos antes de partir.

¿Qué rayos había pasado en realidad?

 **-¿Alfred?-** preguntó su madre quien bajaba las escaleras **-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-**

 **-Madre…-** El sentimiento encontrado que tenia y lo increíble que había vivido fue corriendo a los brazos de esta y se puso a llorar, revelándole que solo había tenido un sueño, el cual le había dejado con mucho sentimiento.

 _/Hola, gracias por ser pacientes y fieles a la historia, lamento mucho el atraso en subir los fics, esto se debió a diversos problemas, sobre todo de salud, me encanta saber que alguien lee esto y se apasionan. Les aprecio por ello._

 _Pd: Este no es el final XD_

 _Gracias y saludos /_


	8. ME RECUERDAS A MI

**CAPITULO 7**

" **ME RECUERDAS A MI"**

Después de un par de dias, hablando con sus padres, Alfred había decidido ir a ayudar en la empresa de su padre, a dar recorridos antes de año nuevo, algo rutinario. Mientras recorría el lugar se adentro a una cocina, le agradaba mucho la gente que trabajaba ahí ya que la mayoría eran humildes y muy amigables. Nunca había ido a la fabrica antes, así que no conocía a nadie, o eso suponía, puesto que al dar con la cocinera del lugar se dio cuenta que era igualita a la anciana que lo acogió en Rat'ha, esta le ofreció té y agua, accediendo a ello.

Había sido bastante extraño, pero mas aun cuando el gerente general y su asistente se asomaron a dicha área, atónito Alfred miro a las personas, era nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo rey Francis y su consejero Antonio, quien de manera déspota trataba a sus subordinados, ladino este le regalo una sonrisa triunfante y algo despreciante, sin duda alguna tomaría cartas en el asunto sobre ese trabajador.

Caminando por los pasillos hallo a mas gente que había visto en Rat'ha, saludaba a todos de manera amable, a veces preguntaba que hacían y como lo hacían, cada que una persona nueva se asomaba su corazón latía en espera de ver por donde saldría el rey malvavisco, pero jamás lo encontró.

 **-Alfred, debemos volver a casa, me alegra mucho que te interese la fabrica, dime ¿que cosas se te ocurrieron para mejorar? -** se dirigía al auto junto a su hijo.

 **-Bueno, hay que trabajar con la actitud de algunos empleados, por ejemplo, con el gerente, quizás no sea mal sujeto, pero debe ser un poco mas sensato y humilde, eso elevaría el ánimo del personal y querrán apoyar incluso en jornadas extras y a futuras decisiones-**

 **-Mmm no lo había pensado, excelente idea Alfred, me gusta, he decidido expandir nuestra empresa a Europa, en especial Rusia, por ello y para pactar nuestra relación, iremos a cenar en año nuevo en la casa de los Brangiski, aprovechando la ocasión quizás podamos comprometer a Amelia con el joven Brangiski, a menos que te agrade algún a de las hijas, las cuales son hermosas mujeres, debes pensar en tu futuro hijo-**

 **-Sobre eso, prefiero que no sea así por ahora-** pensar en esos temas le abrumaba, ya que, si alguna vez sintió ese famoso "amor", había sido por un rey que solo vio en sus sueños.

 **-Esta bien, por ahora…-**

Desde aquel peculiar sueño, nunca volvió a ver a su cascanueces de madera y a veces no conciliaba el sueño, los dias eran largos, mas de lo normal. Esa noche se alistaba para la cena de año nuevo en casa de los Brangiski, Amelia y su madre se habian pasado horas en la estética. Llegada la hora acordada se fueron a la casa de los rusos.

Al llegar fueron bien recibidos, habian menos gente que en navidad en su casa. Las hermanas rusas los saludaron y contentos los Sres. Brangiski mostraban los trofeos de su hijo, los logros de sus hijas, entre otras cosas.

No le había causado importancia de no ser por que miró una foto de un niño, algo familiar para el, tenia unos ojos hermosos de color amatista, enseguida su pecho dio un brinco desesperado, su mente estaba jugándole mal o en realidad el podría estar ahí. Rápido busco por la casa alguna otra foto del menor que vio, pero cuando su vista dio a la ventana enorme de la sala se quedo sorprendido al ver a través de ella a un hombre solitario en la nieve.

Corrió a la salida pese a las miradas extrañas de sus familiares y los rusos, fue tras ese hombre, estaba seguro que era el. Al llegar hasta donde el chico patinaba tranquilo lo contemplo en silencio, lento en aquella pista de hielo que se formo naturalmente estaba, mientras lo observaba, su emoción dejo salir, estaba feliz, jamás hubiera creído que el hijo de los Brangiski fuera su querido rey malvavisco, su amado cascanueces.

Iván se percato de la presencia del joven y detuvo su patinar, había peleado con su padre minutos antes por que quería comprometerlo con Amelia Jones, no quería casarse con nadie, al menos no por ahora.

Alfred miro con asombro al gran albino quien le miraba con mucha duda. Sus enormes ganas de hablarle le ganaron y soltó un saludo **-Hola Iván…-**

 **-¿Nos conocemos?-** preguntó el más alto acercándose a la orilla de lo que se suponía era un pequeño lago.

 **-Creo que no…-** susurró con decepción el rubio.

 **-Creí que si, me pareces familiar-** se acomodo su bufanda y continúo patinando sin prestarle mucha atención al joven.

 **-Me llamo Alfred, soy el hijo mayor de la familia Jones-**

Detuvo su patinar de nuevo y se acerco con cierta molestia hacía el, ya por el hecho de saber que se casaría con la hija de esa familia odiaba lo que se refería a esta.

 **-¿Qué quieres?-**

Tal vez, en su sueño, aquel rey que conoció, era diferente a quien tenia enfrente, podría decirse que estaba usurpando su cuerpo. Entonces recordó la razón por la que estaban ahí, este iría a casarse con su hermana, para no verse como un idiota y frenar la extraña incomodidad que había, comentó **-Felicitarte-** hizo una pausa y miro al hielo, solo deseaba verlo una vez mas y decirle lo que sintió al estar cerca de el **-Se que harás feliz a mi hermana, que tendrás éxito en la empresa cuando se asocien nuestros padres, cuidaras bien del nombre de la empresa…-** levantó su vista para verle mejor, esos ojos violetas tenían algo que le perturbaban, tenían el poder para convencerle de lo que sea, incluso de que era un príncipe **-Que… eres un gran hombre y… que Amelia es tan afortunada de tenerte como su futuro esposo-** ya no podía decir nada mas, o se evidenciaría algo que no debía.

Ya Iván tenia una de molestia absoluta, por ello cuando termino de hablar mejor regreso a la casa aterrado a zancadas por la mirada de muerte del joven ruso.

Por su parte Iván se quedo pensando en aquellas palabras y la razón por la cual lo había dicho, miro sus patines por un momento y se los quitó rápido para poder alcanzar a ese rubio, corrió hasta lograr alcanzarlo metros antes de entrar a su casa, no recordaba haber visto a Alfred en la cena de navidad, pero eso no lo hacia sentir menos familiar. Al lograr alcanzarlo le sujeto del brazo **\- Espera…-** Cuando lo volteo a ver se percato de la tristeza de esos ojos zafiros **-¿Por qué…-** ya no supo ni que preguntar.

 **-Yo…-**

 **-Eres un chico bastante extraño…-** interrumpió antes de que pudiera responder.

 **-Eso es lo que suelen decir…-** se tallo los ojos mientras el ruso le soltaba.

 **-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-**

 **-Por que siento que jamás podre volver a ver a una persona que fue especial para mi, que esta vida es una locura, que ya ahora no se que es real y que no-** sonrió un poco **-¿Te parezco loco?-**

Negó el albino **-No, de hecho, me recuerdas a mi-** le palmó el hombro y escuchó de repente los truenos de las luces artificiales, al levantar ambos la vista, las luces empezaron a verse marcando el día 1 de Enero, ambos jóvenes sonrieron maravillados por ello, al terminar estas se miraron por unos momentos, era el inicio de año nuevo.

 **-Alfred…-** se escuchó la voz de Amelia **-Te busca papá…-** apenada miró a Iván.

 **-Si…-** entró a la casa de nuevo buscando a su padre, debía darles tiempo a su hermana y a Iván para que se conocieran.

 **-Hola Iván, soy Amelia, ¿me recuerdas? -** sonrió.

 **-Si…-** inclinó su mirada disgustado, extrañamente ese chico le había despertado curiosidad.

 **\- ¿Quieres platicar? -**

La joven no tenia la culpa de su molestia y aunque lo que iba a hacer podía causar controversia era lo que su ser deseaba.

 **-No, discúlpame, ahora deseo charlar con tu hermano un momento-** entró a su casa tirando sus patines en el suelo.

Amelia se quedo mirando como el albino se acercaba a su hermano sin importar mucho.

Iván se acerco a Alfred tocándole el hombro y sonriéndole de manera única, cosa que hizo suspirar al rubio, ese era el cascanueces que conocía.

Aquella noche ambos chicos se la pasaron charlando, Iván le contaba como se esforzaba en obtener buenas notas y ser muy atlético, a su vez Alfred le decía lo torpe que era y que en su vida no había logrado mucho. Esa velada había sido maravillosa.

La hora de la cena llegó, los jóvenes se miraron un poco asustados, por que sabían que sus padres hablarían de algo que era inminente, el compromiso de Iván y Amelia.

El ruso fue el primero en alejarse de Alfred e ir al comedor, mientras que el americano trataba de convencerse que era lo correcto y todo ello que paso fue un simple sueño.

Así fue como todos llegaron al comedor, Amelia ruborizada se sentó si quitarle la vista a quien seria su prometido, pero esta tenía una cara de susto y no dejaba de mirar cada dos segundos a su hermano. Todos parecían estar contentos, a excepción de ambos chicos.

La cena empezó.

Entre comiendo el Sr. Brangiski tomo la palabra.

 **-Esta noche celebramos el nuevo año, un año que nos traerá basta sorpresas, nos espera grandes logros y por que no, agrandar a nuestra familia, es por ello que me es grata esta fiesta por el hecho de que mi hijo se comprometerá-**

Todos alistaban sus copas para brindar, Alfred tenia la cabeza inclinada, pensando en que iba a ser de su vida a partir de ahora, por su parte Iván luchaba entre seguir las ordenes de su padre y ser infeliz por el resto de su vida o rebelarse y darse el lujo de conocer a alguien que podría ser especial.

 **-Anunciare de manera oficial el compromiso de Iván con...-**

Se escuchó la silla rechinar hacia atrás y un fuerte golpe en la mesa, el cual dejo a todos espantados **-Me niego a que me comprometas con la Srita. Amelia-** se dirigió a esta de forma gentil **-No lo tome a mal, usted es realmente hermosa, pero …-** miro de reojo a Alfred y clavó su vista a el **-Quiero darme el lujo de conocer a alguien que ha venido de forma peculiar a mi, creo que puede llegar a ser especial, aunque quizás no me vea así-**

Se hizo un silencio bochornoso, Iván al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se sonrojo y solo hecho un vistazo a la cara de su padre quien estaba iracundo **-Con permiso-** se retiro hacia la salida.

Los presentes se miraron entre si y casi de inmediato miraron a Alfred, este sonrió nervioso **-Empezando el año y con sorpresas…con permiso tambien-** se levantó de su asiento y fue tras de Iván.

Al salir de la casa se fijo que el ruso miraba al cielo con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? -**

 **-No lo se…-**

 **-Eres un chico bastante extraño…-** murmuro con una sonrisa.

 **-Eso es lo que suelen decir-**

 **-Me recuerdas a mi…-** se aproximo al más alto y lo estrecho en sus brazos, tan fuerte mientras sonreían para sí mismos.

 **FIN**

 _/Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído este fanfic, era algo que había deseado escribir desde hace ya un rato, agradezco la espera y los comentarios. Como reseña final de este par, es que si ambos, chicos eran especiales en sus familias, ambos eran homos pero no habian salido del closet (¿?), supongo que esa era la maldición de ambos en sus casas y solo conociéndose podían romperla XD._

 _Si, si vivieron felices. Juntos se dan fuerza y mucho valor, además se encargaron de la empresa._

 _De ante mano gracias y espero se hayan entretenido con el cascanueces versión Rusame./_


End file.
